lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Zort
Zort is the prince of the Zoon-seijin, Pui Pui's race (and is also a Majin). He is Imperial Wyrm's former side RP character. He is currently 18 years old. Bio/Origin He hatched from an egg his father laid (Zoon-seijin are asexual) on November 5th, 1034. He learned to walk when he was only a few weeks old and by three months, he was physically a toddler. When he was old enough, he learned how to fly and fight from the general of his fathers army. When he was 9, he learned about how Babidi invaded his planet long ago and enslaved his people. He also learned that he could unlock peoples potential when they became his servant. He began training harshly to try to unlock his "Majin powers" so he could become stronger. Because of his ancestors being servants of Babidi, he had hidden Majin powers. He began training with a Zoon-seijin monk named Sabin who taught him about atavism. He implanted false memories into Zort's head of his father dying and his planet being destroyed by evil. This made Zort get stronger and stronger, he powered up in rage until he unlocked his Majin powers, unlocking his atavism and becoming an evolutionary throwback. He learned how to control his Majin powers and use them for good. Appearance Being a member of the Zoon-seijin race, Zort looks much like Pui Pui. He has an elongated head like him and he wears black armor over a blue jumpsuit. He has clear green eyes and big yellow lips, his skin is a dark grey color. He also has an M on his forehead, being a Majin. Personality He loves to fight and trains his hardest to get stronger. He can be cocky sometimes but most of the time he is calm and serious. Fighting Avery Zort came to Earth one day to meet Avery. Avery told him about the lookout and they had a sparring match. Avery became a Super Saiyan 5 but couldn't beat him still and then he fused with (the fusion was male since the stronger determines gender). The fusion went full power and fought Zort with all he had, but Zort transferred his Majin energy into the fusion. Nino/Avery could not handle this powerful energy and so he collapsed and was badly injured and sick, he defused back into Nino and Avery. They were taken to the lookout hospital by Zort to be worked on by "Majin doctors". These doctors could get rid of their Majin energy. 5 Year Timeskip (1047-1052) Zort was on Earth for 2 weeks after fighting Nino and Avery. He fought in martial arts tournaments and visited Capsule Corporation, interested in their scientific findings. He also fought crime in Hercule City. After doing all this, he was bored and thought that everyone on Earth was weak. So then, Zort went back to Zoon. For five years, Zort trained on Zoon. Universal War Saga The Zoon seijin army was lead by Zort in . Zort returned to Earth and met Ethan, Masa, and Kenji. He killed many Draxons in the war and he rode on a dragon through the battle ravaged universe with Ethan, Masa, Kenji, Kuzon, Kuro, , Loke Kenshin, Geyser (Role-Play Character) and Jeff 2.0. After the dragon was killed in a Draxon ambush, they travelled to the universe center their selves. When everyone in the universe fused, Zort (obviously) was a part of the Fate of the Universe. FOTU killed Kochaku and then defused back into everyone in the universe. The dying universe was brought back to normal by the Supreme Kai, whose powers were restored. After the war, Zort returned to Zoon. Techniques and Abilities * Chocolate Beam * Candy Beam * Regeneration * Flight * Ki Blast * Photon Wave * Continuous Energy Bullets * Telekinesis Gallery newchar2.jpg|Zort grinning Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II